Subway Judgments
by Itban Fuyu
Summary: This is a silly and sorta cute short story featuring modern days boyfriend and girlfriend Hiccup and Astrid (and I guess the title says enough, because I'm not very creative with titles). I had this idea when I was at the subway in my vacation in Rio de Janeiro. I noticed I was judging people a lot and I shouldn't...


**Summary: This is a silly and sorta cute short story featuring modern days boyfriend and girlfriend Hiccup and Astrid (and I guess the title says enough, because I'm not very creative with titles). I had this idea when I was at the subway in my vacation in Rio de Janeiro. I noticed I was judging people a lot and I shouldn't (even though I'm probably right in most cases, but still, I don't know their lives, so I shouldn't judge them). **

**It was first meant to be a Christmas special because it was around that time when I had the idea, but since it didn't have any Christmas related theme, I changed this detail. **

**Disclaimer: if I owned HTTYD, it wouldn't have ended so soon... lol **

**Disclaimer2: I don't own the picture, I found it on google and it was cute, so I put the title on. If you know who the artist is, please tell me so I can credit him/her! **

* * *

**Subway Judgments **

"Babe, just sit already."

"Astrid, I'm fine. Besides, that woman with the kid just got the empty space." Hiccup observed the doors of the subway train closing again. He held on tight, yet he had to be supported again by his girlfriend as the train started to move. It was hard to keep his balance as he supported his weight in only one leg.

"You'll end up falling." She told him in a low volume. "Besides, didn't your doctor say you shouldn't be forcing your knee?"

"Yes. That's why my left leg is up."

She rolled her eyes. "That doesn't fix things… Look, that woman seems ready to leave her seat."

"She's in a preferential seat."

"So what? You're among the people that can sit there, remember?"

"Yes, but the thing is no one sees I'm missing half a leg, so they look at me as if I'm a criminal."

"You should just ignore them. You don't own them anything."

"You wouldn't like it to be stared at like that if it was with you."

"Go!" She said already pushing him towards the now vacant space just in time for the doors close again and the train moves. "There. Now, hold my purse."

Hiccup got it and curled himself, trying to take the minimum space needed and trying to be invisible.

Eventually, an old lady came into the wagon and sat on the empty spot near Hiccup. And there it was again, that angry stare from top to bottom and then back up again. He looked away, avoiding the old lady's eyes.

Astrid was looking at the station map on the wagon wall when her cellphone rang in her purse. She leaned in and grabbed her cellphone. "Hi, Snotlout… Yes, we're almost there, just a couple of stations now..." A guy bumped on her as he moved and she glared at him for a second and then glanced at the map again. "Okay, we'll meet you guys in front of the cinema. Bye." She then gave the object to Hiccup and he put it in her purse, zipping it shut.

"So, is everyone already there?"

"Yep. But we still have time."

"Yeah. No problem." He looked at his watch.

The old lady scoffed and muttered under her breath just loud enough to be heard. "Not for the one who's sitting…"

Hiccup gulped looking down. He was ready to stand up but Astrid stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. For the old lady's misfortune, Astrid turned to her.

"Shouldn't you be minding your own business?" Her free hand went to her hips.

"I'm just saying you could do better, girl. Search for a gentleman. If he treats you like that now, it'll only get worse after you marry."

"You know, it's amazing how people are quick to judge." Astrid snapped at her. "It's not like you know anything about us, right? If you did, you'd know he needs it more than I do."

She raised her chin and scoffed. "Why would a healthy young man need it that much?"

Hiccup gulped. He hated having to tell people about it, Astrid knew it, and so instead of explaining why, she only said. "That's none of your business."

The old lady smiled. "Then how could it be true?"

Hiccup clenched his fists. He could take the discomfort of people judging him, he didn't like it, but was used to it by now. What he couldn't take was that obnoxious old woman being rude to his girlfriend.

Without saying a word, he pulled his left leg pants up, revealing a mechanical member instead of a regular leg.

"Oh…" The old woman mumbled, red as a tomato, looking away. Hiccup and Astrid bit their lips to hide the smile over her embarrassment. The subway stopped again.

"Come on, Babe. It's our station." She grabbed her purse and offered a hand to help him up. He left the wagon limping way more than usual, stopping once they were out of the old lady's sight. "I can't believe you did that just so she'd feel worse." Astrid laughed.

"Hey, it's not my fault if she voices her judgments to people… And she didn't even apologize…" He shrugged and put an around his her waist as they exited the station. "By the way, thanks for having my back there."

She embraced him back. "Always."

* * *

**Did you like it? Do you think I should make more modern stories like that? **

**Please leave a comment down below!**

**If you want to follow me on Instagram it's: author . marilia (but you know, with AT and without the spaces) **


End file.
